


The Night Palace

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: You are getting giddy.The time has come.You have been waiting so long.But finally, you get to discover the tomb.





	The Night Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettiugli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



> This one shot is exactly two things.
> 
> First and foremost, it’s a gift to the incredible prettiugli, who is the reason we even know and love each other. Without her, Lying to Myself wouldn’t exist.  
> Our friendship wouldn’t exist.  
> We wouldn’t have met.  
> You are the source for so much beauty in our lives.  
> Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> And the second thing:
> 
> This is an homage to the beautiful book “The Night Palace” by Ivory Quinn, whom Venom adores. Her books are the reason she’s such a kinky bitch today, so that's that.
> 
> “They say that he is handsome beyond measure. They say that he will grant you whatever your heart may desire. They say that his skill is as wicked and delicious as sin.
> 
> They say that one night with him will ruin you for any other man.”  
>    
> (Part of the "Lying to myself" universe)

When I entered the game shop, I could feel my excitement rise. 

I’ve never been here, and I likely wouldn’t be again. 

 

This was a special night, an occasion just happening once. 

I was a traveller, seeing a lot of the world, but not staying anywhere for a long time. 

 

But when work took me to Domino, I knew I had to take my chance and meet the Dom people were talking about all over the internet. 

 

His name was the Pharaoh, and he was remarkable. 

I had been talking to the studio for a few days, trying to make an appointment happen on short notice, and somehow, it worked. 

 

Now, I walked up to the counter, saying the magic words I’ve been taught, feeling apprehensive and excited. “Pharaoh’s treasure, please.” 

 

The beautiful, exotic man smiled lightly, and unlocked a door behind him. He gestured towards the small, dark corridor and told me: “The Pharaoh will see you now.” Then, he stepped aside, opening my way to the staircase. 

 

When the door closed behind me, I felt tingly. 

The studio was held in black and gold, looking warm, but mysterious. 

 

I walked up the stairs slowly, trying to take in all of my surroundings. 

The room was warm, it smelled pleasantly. 

 

At the top of the stairs, there was  _ him. _

The man I’ve had heard the most intriguing stories about. 

He smiled down on me, well aware of the power imbalance his positions hinted at. 

 

I wanted to squirm. I would have fallen to my knees immediately, if it hadn’t meant scraping my knees on the stairs. 

 

Hurrying up the stairs, I sat down on my heels in front of him, bowing my head in a submissive greeting. His hands touched my hair lightly, stroking it with gentle care, and I felt safe. 

 

This was, where I wanted to be, and I immediately understood the excitement. The place was magical, capturing all the excitement one could feel. 

 

The stone floor beneath my legs was warm, and the touch felt grounding. It would be easy to let go with this man next to me. 

 

“Hello, I’m glad we finally meet.” 

His voice was deep, dripping with affection and honest interest. I felt my head swim pleasantly. 

 

“I’m glad, too, master.” 

 

With a soft smile in his voice, he leaned down. 

“Not master. You can call me your majesty, or Pharaoh.” 

 

I nodded my head in agreement. 

_ Whatever he wished, I’d do my best to please him.  _

 

“Yes, your Majesty. I’m sorry, your Majesty.”

 

He straightened himself, petting my head. 

“Very good. So eager to please. I’m glad to hear that, we will get along well.” 

I hoped we would from the bottom of my heart. 

This man was special and it was an honour to be allowed to please him. 

 

“Now hurry, dear, for our time is limited and we have to sort a contract, before we can play.” 

 

I obediently crawled after him, entering a beautiful room with dark walls. 

In front of me was a big, sturdy coffee table, surrounded by two leather sofas. A cage was placed in the corner of the room. Files sat on the table, along with biscuits and fresh water. 

 

“Take a seat, love.” 

 

I sat myself down on one of the sofas, the Pharaoh sitting on the other one. I eyed the floor next to him, adorned with a beautiful, plush rug. 

 

“Would you rather kneel on the floor?” 

 

Smiling to myself, I nodded. 

_ Yes please.  _

 

“You are allowed to talk, dear.” 

 

“Yes, your Majesty. Please, your Majesty.”

 

The Pharaoh smiled at me, gesturing to the floor. 

“Feel free to choose what you are comfortable with.”

 

I got up and crawled over the floor, until I sat next to his leg, tugging my knees under myself for a respectful kneeling position 

“You are very generous, Pharaoh.” 

 

Again, he gifted me with one of his dazzling smiles. I’ve heard a lot about how soft spoken and respectful he would be, treating subs with love and care, until they crossed him. Then, he turned into a vengeful god. 

 

Even though that sounded sexy, I’d much rather have him praise me. 

 

Smiling up to him, I tried to indicate, that I was ready for whatever he had planned for me. And he seemed like he didn’t want to waste a minute of my short time. So attentive. 

 

“So we talked about a lot of your limits, and wishes and ideas before. I took the time and prepared a temporary contract. It includes everything we spoke about, and some of my limits and rules. Please read it carefully, and when you are ready, sign it. After that, you will belong to me for your time here. Did you understand everything?” 

 

“Yes, Pharaoh.” 

I grabbed the contract and started reading. 

He really had summed up everything I had told him, working through my long and detailed messages. Never had I felt so appreciated by a Dom before. 

 

And what was more, he hadn’t tried to sneak anything in. That had happened before, but the Pharaoh wasn’t like that. Everything was clear and honest, openly formulated for easy access. 

 

He valued my trust.

He valued me. 

 

When I was done reading, I looked up. 

One thing had been running through my mind all the time. 

“Your majesty, may I ask a question?”

 

“Of course.” 

There was nothing to hide. 

 

“I’m not your typical client, am I?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Why did you invite me here, nonetheless?” 

 

“I was curious. Sometimes, even I should try a new thing or two. I wanted to expand my horizon. See it as an experiment.” 

 

That made me smile. 

“I hope you will not regret your decision, Pharaoh.” 

 

He looked gently at me, his eyes warm, soft pools of crimson. 

“I don’t think so, love.” 

 

With the last doubt out of the way, I dared to sign the contract and feel happy. I was his now. Giving away all responsibility felt good with him and I wasn’t afraid. 

 

A warm hand caressed my face, cupping my chin. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

 

Was anyone ever ready? 

I didn’t know, what was coming up, and in a different situation, the idea of following a stranger in dark places would have scared me. But with him, I felt at home. At peace. 

I nodded. 

 

The Pharaoh led me down a grand staircase and we emerged on the ground floor. When I passed the hallway, I could see a beautiful room to my right, with small windows, allowing to look inside. It contained a couch, bowls, toys and artificial grass, clearly designed to accommodate all the dreams of petplayers. We continued our way along the hallway, until we stood in front of a door next to another dark door. 

 

Taking the one on the left, I was met with the sight of a small space to comfortably undress, and another big staircase, down into the belly of the building. 

“Sit down. Calm yourself, if necessary, my dear. You can undress here. 

I will be downstairs in the tomb. Come and visit me, when you are ready. 

I will know about it.” 

 

With that, he was gone, and the silence blanketed me comfortably.

Only now, I noticed, how excited I was. The atmosphere was enticing, everything seemed to be loaded with passion and lust, but it wasn’t cheap or dirty. I felt warm, and stepping out of my clothes was easy. 

 

When I was done folding them neatly, I started my descent to the tomb. 

What would be waiting down there? 

 

At the bottom of the stairs, I found myself in another hallway. 

In front of me were imposing doors, without a doubt leading into the Pharaoh’s realm. 

To the right were even more doors. 

_ How big was this place?  _

 

I would have loved to run around and discover everything. 

But there was no time, and I’d much rather focus on the man I handed myself over to. 

 

I knew what to do. 

Lowering myself on the floor in front of the intricate doors, I sat down, kneeling with my hands on my legs. My head was bowed in a respectful gesture, waiting for the man I ached to see. 

 

When the doors swung open, I realised, that he had changed, both in clothing and demeanor. 

 

His body was graced by a gorgeous, dark robe, his arms and neck adorned by precious gold bands. But the most noticeable change was in his eyes. They seemed to glow with a burning fire and a hot passion, crimson set alight with golden sparks. 

 

Never have I seen a sight like him. 

 

He leaned down, and fastened a collar around my neck, and I could feel my body heat up at the foreign and yet well known sensation. 

I felt like I turned into putty in his hands. 

 

What was this man made of? 

He seemed to glow, and I thought about star dust and passion. 

 

Then, he stepped aside, and I caught my first sight of the tomb. 

The room was big, holding a gorgeous red throne, a king sized bed, and had still enough space to move freely.

 

He sat down on the throne, spreading his legs lightly, so I could sit comfortable between them. 

Then, he cupped my face and looked down on me with his beautiful eyes. 

 

“Listen, my dear, for I will not say it twice. 

You are mine now.”  He started to caress my cheeks.

“You will listen to me, and follow my orders, or you will be punished. 

If you obey, you’ll get a reward, it’s as easy as that. Do you understand, love?” 

 

I nodded happily, feeling already slightly dizzy. The air was warm, and the touch felt electrifying. My body twitched with anticipation. 

 

“Very good. Such a clever pet, aren’t you?” 

 

“That’s for you to decide, Pharaoh.” 

 

Warmth flooded his eyes, as he smiled affectionately down at me. 

I wished this could last forever. 

It was the face I wanted to wake up to, and the face I wanted to look up to. I felt my world spinning around his grace. 

 

His hand moved to my chin, and stroked it gently, before it lowered down to my neck, scratching lightly the area above the collar.

 

Then, he closed his hand around my throat, and pushed lightly. 

 

The lack of air made my blood rush, and I felt how my mouth parted, trying to get more oxygen to my brain. But he pressed a bit harder, and I realised that I’d have to trust him and hand the power over, if I wanted to enjoy is. 

 

I forced myself to go flaccid in his touch, and his lips turned up.

“You learn fast, my dear. Such a clever pet, aren’t you?” 

 

He released his grip on my throat, and hooked his finger through the ring in my collar, softly dragging me after him. He placed me kneeling in front of the bed, and pressed my head on the mattress. 

 

Then, he stepped around me, taking my hands, and carefully twisting them behind my back, so he could bind them. 

It was obvious, that he had experience with ropes, The way he quickly looped it around my arms, forming delicate and complex patterns, constantly reassuring to not hurt any nerves. 

 

When he was done, he grabbed my head and pulled it back, making me arch my neck into his touch. 

 

Suddenly, my world was thrown into darkness, as a satin blindfold enveloped my senses. A moan escaped me, and he caressed my cheek as encouragement to let go.

 

I sighed into the touch, and felt, how his arms slowly travelled over my body. He was getting to know me, caressing, scratching, pinching whatever area caught his interest. 

 

His nails were sharp but comfortable on my skin, and I felt myself unravel, when he dragged them over my chest with force. 

Suddenly, he pinched my nipples, and I gasped excitedly. 

 

I felt his warmth behind me, pressing in my back, as I leaned backwards to give him easier access to my body. 

 

He continues to pinch and roll my nipples, slightly scratching over the sensitive buds, until I was moaning loudly. When I thought I couldn’t handle it anymore, I suddenly felt something clasp down. 

_ Nipple clamps.  _

 

He gave them a light tug, and my world turned white despite the blindfold. I felt the nervousness and excitement rush through my body, and my stomach churned pleasantly, cramping with happiness. 

This was, what I wanted. 

 

A careful flick to the clamps brought me back in the here and now, and I heard myself gasp out loud, no longer able to control the noises I made even if I wanted to. 

 

Another shove about my head, again, my face was pressed on the mattress, again my neck arched when my head was pulled back, and suddenly… a soft bite on the shell of my ear. 

 

The noise of surprise I made spurred the dom on, biting down along my neck, hands still playing with the nipple clamps, and I felt my excitement rise. 

 

His hands found my legs, edging them open slightly, and he began to scratch my thighs enticingly. 

 

I leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulders, and panted hard. 

My breath caught in my throat, when his hand found my neck again and suddenly… 

 

I was flying. 


End file.
